


I Baked You A Pie

by NeverEndingEllipsis (Bottomofthemeniscus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomofthemeniscus/pseuds/NeverEndingEllipsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to surprise Dean with a homemade apple pie. One problem, eh doesn't know how to make a pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Baked You A Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my friend and I decided to challenge each other to a writing contest. We gave each other three words and a 250-500 word limit. My words were handle, plaid, and Jesus-Freak. Its crap and crack and rushed to stay under 500 words, I apologise in advance.

            Castiel was in the kitchen of the bunker, trying to think of something to surprise Dean with. He really wanted to make a pie for him but Cas had no idea how to do that.

            He snuck out into the main room of the bunker to find Sam asleep in front of the laptop, some Google search about Djinns on the screen. The hunter must have fallen asleep after a late night of research.

            Cas carefully grabbed the laptop without waking up the sleeping moose and went back into the kitchen. He then typed “How to make an apple pie” into Google and looked at the results. He found a link to a YouTube video and thought that might be easier than reading directions.

            The video started with a woman in a very bright kitchen straight out of the fifties. “So you want to make an apple pie, well let’s get started,” said the women in the video in a deep southern drawl. She then went over and put on a red and yellow plaid apron “Don’t want to get messy,” she said.

            Cas didn’t have an apron, but he could make one. He went up to Sam’s room and found a red plaid shirt. He tied the sleeves around his neck and made a makeshift apron. Then he went back into the kitchen.

            The next part of the video was an ingredients list. Cas memorized the list and went to the grocery store and picked up everything including the freshest apples he could find.

            “First we make the crust,” the woman said, “Make sure to handle it with care, the less handled the crust is, the better it will taste!”

            Cas mixed the dough ingredients in a bowl as instructed, trying hard not to touch it. Next he was to spread flower out on the counter and roll the dough out.

            Cas got the bag of flour out and dumped it all onto the counter in giant pile of white powder that filled the kitchen. The women showed rolling out the dough with rolling pin, but Cas could not find one, so he used the closest thing he could find, a shot gun.

            Cas then put the dough into a pie tin and mixed up the apple slices and cinnamon sugar to make the filling. As he was finishing this up, he could hear Dean walking around. Worried he was heading towards the kitchen, Cas speeded things up a bit.

            Instead of baking the pie, Cas smited it with his angle powers, put the pie didn’t bake, it caught on fire.

            The smoke alarm went off, alerting the Winchesters that something was up in the kitchen. Dean came in first, seeing a white covered Cas holding a smoking thing.

            “Jesus-Freak Cas, What the hell is going on?”

            “I ummm, baked you a pie.”

            Dean re-examined the situation, walked up to Cas and grabbed him in a big hug, covering himself in flour. “You idiot, I love you.”

            


End file.
